


New Philosophy

by dancingelf88



Series: All You Need is Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know my philosophy: the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”<br/>Or the one where Stiles tries to get Scott laid and things don't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a poly!Scott fic and what better way to start than with Sciles? I hope you enjoy. Please comment

It started with Stiles, during the summer, three days after Scott’s first full moon without Allison. Stiles stumbled through his window while he was catching up on summer reading with a bright smile on his face: the one that signaled that he had an idea.

“We’re gonna get you laid.”

Scott marked his page and turned in his swivel chair, “…What?”

“We’re gonna get you laid.” Stiles repeated.

“I don’t need to get laid.” Scott explained calmly.

“Yeah you do. I don’t know if you forgot the full moon three days ago…but I had to chain you up Scott and if not for the wolfsbane I sprinkled on there you would’ve escaped.” Stiles said.

“It’ll be better next month.” Scott said.

This full moon had been bad. He hadn’t felt this out of control since the first time. But he was trying. He was focusing more on his academics and training. This was just an adjustment period.

“You don’t know that Scotty.” Stiles said and sat on the bed.

“Ok I don’t know that.” Scott conceded, “but how is sex supposed to help?”

“So I’ve been reading some books I borrowed from Dr. Deaton--” Scott raised an eyebrow, “Don’t look at me like that I actually asked and was given permission and they said that sex can help ground you.”

“Really?” Scott asked.

“Yes ok. You know how you told me Derek said anger was his anchor? Sex works like that. It’ll help ground you.” Stiles explained.

“You read this in a book? One of Dr. Deaton’s books?” Scott asked skeptically.

“Yes! I did. Or if you want we can go back to me lobbing lacrosse balls at your nuts.” Stiles told him.

Scott instinctively tightened his legs, “No…ok let’s try it your way.”

They stood in line outside Capricorn, a small club just outside of town. They’d only come there once on Stiles’ fifteenth birthday with fake IDs. But all the smoke had aggravated Scott’s asthma so they had left and ate corn dogs in the preserve instead. Scott’s asthma wasn’t a problem now. The fake IDs still worked and they got in easily.

The place hadn’t really changed much. It was still smoky as hell and pretty crowded. There were more strobe lights and the DJ played better music.

“Ok Scotty…go for it.” Stiles said and gestured grandly to the crowd of people on the dance floor.

“Uh…go for it?” Scott asked.

“Yeah…go for it.” Stiles gestured again and turned to Scott, “why aren’t you going for it?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know how to do this.” Scott almost whined.

“You did it with Allison!”

“I got lucky!” Scott said because he had.

He had never been good at the whole flirting thing. Most of the time (ok all) he had no idea he was being flirted with.

“Come on Scotty.” Stiles got behind him and rubbed his shoulders, “You’re a hot werewolf. You can do it.”

Stiles pushed him into the crowd and he accidentally shoulder bumped a brunette guy about a foot taller.

“Sorry.” Scott apologized, “Really sorry.”

“Sorry enough to buy me a new drink?” the guy smiled at him.

“Um…” Scott looked down and he knew that his face was red. But he sighed deeply and looked up, “Sure.”

Scott ended up with his back against the wall while the brunette (Billy) sucked on his neck. He was a good kisser…really good actually. In fact pretty fantastic but Scott felt…nothing.

Actually he felt wrong and maybe a little uncomfortable. He pretended to be really drunk and let Billy believe that he was just some teenager who couldn’t hold his liquor.

“Stop pouting Stiles.” Scott said to him an hour later in his bedroom. They were on the floor with Scott’s PlayStation trying to find something to watch.

“You always puzzle me Scott.” Stiles said to him.

“How do I do that?”

“That guy was perfect _and_ into you.” Stiles said.

Scott shrugged, “I wasn’t into it though. It’s ok.”

“No it’s not. You’ve been moping for like a month buddy. You need to get over it and you know my philosophy: the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at him, “You’ve literally never said that.”

“Ok maybe I didn’t but it’s still true.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Cause you’re my best friend Scotty and I saw your face when we walked by her house and there was the SOLD sign on the lawn. I see your face every time you see a FaceBook notification about her. Allison’s awesome but you two are donezo. And thinking about her all the time isn’t gonna help especially since she’s in France living it up and it doesn’t matter that you’ve been in love with her forever because she loves someone else and you don’t own her and—what?”

“You’re projecting.” Scott said.

“What?”

“I’m sorry about Lydia Stiles.” Scott said.

“Yeah well…”

“Maybe we should find you someone to get up under.”

“Yeah right…that’s gonna happen.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Scott asked him.

Stiles gestured up and down his body as if that was explanation enough.

“Who’d want a piece of this?”

“Me.” Scott answered almost immediately.

Stiles leveled him with a shocked look which Scott didn’t understand. His best friend always had this self-depreciating outlook about himself which he never got because Stiles was…awesome. He was his best friend for a reason. And Scott had eyes, ok?

“Shut up Scott.” Stiles muttered embarrassed.

“I’m serious.” Scott said.

“No you’re not.” Stiles argued.

“Yes I--”

Scott grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. For a minute there it was just Stiles’ frozen lips glued to Scott’s. Just as the werewolf pulled away convinced that he had royally screwed up Stiles fisted his shirtfront and pulled Scott in. The kiss was still a little awkward. Scott was kind of halfway on the floor. But it felt different than kissing Billy.

Instead of the discomfort there was a warmth in his chest that he had only felt when he kissed Allison, who Stiles also kissed differently from. Stiles had a little less finesse. And he kissed with more urgency.

Scott got to experience firsthand that oral fixation his best friend always talked about. Stiles licked all the way into Scott’s mouth. He sucked on his tongue and worried the werewolf’s bottom lip between his teeth. They kissed like that for what could’ve been hours until Scott had to pull away.

Werewolf or not, he needed to breathe. Besides his position on the floor was getting uncomfortable.

“Believe me now?” Scott asked.

“I might need a little more convincing.” Stiles smirked. His voice had gotten deeper all of a sudden.

Scott clambered into his lap and ran the back of his hand across Stiles’ cheek, “Is this ok?”

“Do I look like I’m complaining?”

“I just want to make sure.” Scott said.

“It’s ok. It’s more than ok. Ok?” Stiles huffed.

“Yeah ok.” Scott whispered and dipped his head lower again.

Instead of going in for another kiss Scott kissed a spot just above his best friend’s collarbone. Stiles practically melted. He sank into the floor and tipped his head back giving Scott all the access he wanted.

The werewolf took his time sucking a bruise into that spot. He pulled away and sucked a twin one right next to it. He really liked the desperate moans pouring out of Stiles every time he did it.

Impatience got the best of them and soon they were ripping off clothes and throwing them in a pile. Scott’s boxers were only halfway down his thighs when Stiles pulled him down in his lap and fused their mouths together. He sucked on Scott’s tongue again causing the werewolf to moan and grind down. The friction was almost heavenly.

Stiles spread his legs and settled Scott between them thrusting upwards while Scott ground down. Scott hissed when Stiles’ finger grazed his hole.

“You alright?” Stiles asked, “Is that…is that ok?”

“A little dry.” Scott answered.

“You wanna help with that?”

Stiles slid his finger across Scott’s bottom lip. He took the hint and sucked the digit in his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip then sliding it in and out of his mouth.

“God damn it Scotty.” Stiles breathed out mouth agape.

Scott let the finger slip out with a pop, “Should be wet enough now.”

He choked on a moan when Stiles teased his entrance with the spit slick finger. He rutted harder against his best friend as the other boy worked a second finger inside him and started pumping him hard and fast.

Scott held tight to the edge of the bed bracketing Stiles in. His best friend wrapped his free arm around Scott’s back and pressed them closer as he continued to finger him and thrust up into him. They came together. Scott clenched around the fingers inside him and Stiles bit down on his shoulder.

“So we should make this a thing.” Stiles said still trying to catch his breath.

“What…to ground me?”

“Yeah sure. Let’s go with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
